


Jaime Preciado / Kellin Quinn smut

by pierce_my_5sos



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierce_my_5sos/pseuds/pierce_my_5sos





	Jaime Preciado / Kellin Quinn smut

Kellin stood watching pierce the veil from the side of the stage. See, people, the fans, assumed Kellin and Vic, the singer of pierce the veil had a thing but deep down, kellin actually found the bassist, Jaime ridiculously attractive. 

Kellin

He drives me insane. On previous tours we'd flirted a bit, even kissed a few times, and since then I couldn't get him off my mind. 

After jumping on stage and playing king for a day with them, we all left the stage and went to the back room. I made eye contact with Jaime and motioned for him to follow me out. I left for the buses and got onto my bands bus. Eventually Jaime made it onto my bus, should be packing up the gear though. 

"I missed you" I smirked, wrapping my arms round his neck.  
"I missed you too, but this is still wrong, kells"  
"I know, but I can't resist"  
He then smirked, leant forward and kissed me.  
He pulled away and smirked, then connected our lips again. His hands traced my thighs and moved his kisses to my neck, sending shivers down my body.  
I ran my hands through his soft hair, moaning as he left marks on my neck.  
I felt myself getting more and more turned on, and just as this thought went through my head, he pulled me down onto the couch.  
I sat on top of him, taking dominance. I pulled at the hem of his shirt and grinded against him. I could feel him getting harder too.  
He sat up, letting me lift his shirt up, exposing his beautiful toned body. I quickly removed mine too and re attached our lips. I carried on grinding against him, hands in his hair, getting really into the kiss now. 

He gently pushed me off him and his hands slid to his belt, pulling off his jeans and boxers.  
"Kells, please" he whispered  
I removed mine too, and he grabbed my hands and pulled me back to him, kissing me passionately.  
He took me in his hands and started pumping. I mirrored his actions while his back arched, letting go of me.  
He moaned deeply, sending me crazy. 

"I'm gon- gonna cum!" He moaned, then released over my stomach. He relaxed a bit and went back to me.  
I moaned as he had too, thrusting into his hand.  
"Jaime, faster please fuck"  
I finished with a moan, and fell forward onto him and kissed him one last time.

"That was..."  
"amazing" he finished for me


End file.
